


In the Devils Clutches

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, H20Vanoss - Freeform, Smut, evil counterparts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: A regular day in Jonathan and Evan lives as the cutest couple according to their friends. An amazing bond forming, something so sweet and pure turned into a sinister desire only complied by evil spawns of themselves. An eye for an eye they said.Cover Credit by : Ishaboi_BlueArt by: a-kyo-kyo.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome to a new book by my Dear Princess ishaboi_blue and I! So, I been having this idea for the longest even before the Poly!BBS. So anyways this will be a short story maybe about 4-5 chapters. Yes, there will be smut.....and there will be pairings but I also have to say if you don't like a certain person with the role we choose then you might as well click the back arrow button. So in this story, we have Evan and Jonathan. There are the fluff couple in this story and then we have Delirious and Vanoss. Who are the smut couple So please don't confuse because I know it's probably going to be confusion but everything will be OK :D.
> 
> Pairings in this story are:
> 
> TerrorSnuckel ( Side )
> 
> H20Vanoss ( Main )
> 
> So here are the roles these characters are going to be in this story.
> 
> Top!Evan and Bottom!Jonathan
> 
> Bottom!Vanoss and Top!Delirious
> 
> I hope you enjoy this collaboration from Blue and I ;3
> 
> Enoy~

~~~~~~~~~~

Brock searches for his phone in his baggy green apron and doesn't pay much attention to the person standing infront of him. "Looking for something?~" the man teased and Brock tensed up and looks up and sighs in relief as he sees a familiar dirty blond infront of him.

"Brian..." He said under his breathe and Brian winks at the male, he takes out a familiar rose gold I phone and swings it around Brock's face. "You forgot something at my house darling~" Brian said and Brock gasped, "My phone! I thought I brought it with me...sorry"

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault you left the house in a rush"

"Your right, it was kinda your fault~" Brock teased and Brian laughs. "Hey-"

"Are you in line?" A man said and Brian bites his lip. "No, sorry" Brian answered and got out the way, "I brought Evan along with me like you wanted!" Brian said and points at Evan that was standing next to the snack area. Brock nods and waves at Evan before returning his gaze at the man in front of him. Brock excused himself and quickly takes the man's order while Brian sits on one of the chairs with Evan at the other side of the table.

The door opened and Brock snapped his head to his left and smiles. "Welcome!" Brock said and a brunette waves at Brock. "Hey Brock"

"Glad you made it, for a second I didn't think you would come~" Brock teased and the brunette laughs softly. "Nah, how could I say no to free breakfast~" the man teased and Brock laughs. "Go wait over there next to the guys over there" Brock said as he points at the males at the back. "Sure thing, I call dips on the pancakes if that's what your going back there for"

"Haha, okay okay"

Jonathan walked to the back to see Brian and a Canasian sitting around the table booth. " Hey Jon! Come meet my new friend, " said Brian waving him over to the table. Jonathan blushed when their eyes meet slowly walking to the table. " Hey Brian, " said Jonathan pulling out the chair in front of the Canasian. " You are? " asked Jonathan glancing at the man in front of him looking away with a blush when a small smile formed on the man's face.

" Evan, " said the man holding out his hand. " Jonathan but you can call me Jon, " said Jonathan grasping Evan's hand looking at Evan with a smile on his flustered face. The two continued to look into each other's eyes until Brian had to say something that embarrassed the two. " Look at that! Love at first sight, " cooed Brian locking his hands together under his chin leaning on the table. " Shut up, " huffed Jonathan swatting at his old friend. Brian whined from the swat only to recover when Brock was balancing a Grey platter with hot steaming Pancakes and four cups of Hot Coffee.

" Here you go boys! " hummed Brock setting the platter on the table nudging Jonathan to scoot over right next to Evan. " Look at them Babe~ Don't they look so cute, " cooed Brian yelping from the unexpected kick from Brock. " Stop teasing them Honey, " said Brock glancing at his two blushing friends with a smile. Evan chuckled reaching out for the nearest cup of Coffee only to touch another heated hand on the Joe. He trailed the arm to see Jonathan blushing more as he retracted his hand.

" Sorry! " squeaked Jonathan rubbing his hands with his fisted knuckle. Evan chuckled more scooting over to Jonathan wrapping an arm around his shoulders. " No problem Sweetcheeks, " winked Evan throwing his head back drinking his Coffee with a blushing Jonathan against he side. Jonathan looked from his fidgeting hands to the ground and back up to Evan with a gentle smile.

" What would you say to a dinner date next Saturday? " mumbled Jonathan for only to Evan to hear as he took a plate of Flapjacks from the platter opening the enclosed silverware from the napkin. " I would say what time and where, " said Evan wrapping his hands around Jonathan's cutting a triangle piece on the pancakes directing it to Jonathan's mouth using his napkin to wipe the excess syrup off the side of his mouth.

5 weeks later

Evan and Jonathan had gotten closer to each other. Both males dropping small hints at each other saying 'Hey, I like you' and today was the day Evan actually makes a move.

Evan picked Jonathan up from his house and took him out to the beach.

"Romantic~" Jonathan teased the male and Evan laughs. "Thanks, I try" Evan smart mouths and Jonathan rolled his eyes playfully.

"Good thing I brought shorts" Jonathan said as they both walked along the shore, arms brushing against each other softly. "Why you say that?" Evan asked and jonathan turns to give him a shit eating grin, which Evan responds with a confessed look.

"So I can do this bitch!" Jonathan yelled and kicks water at Evan. The cold water along with a few specks of dirt hit Evan's back making him arch his back a bit at the coldness of the water. "You- hahaha" Evan laughs and pushes Jonathan deeper into the shore. They shiver at the cold water in there toes but that doesn't stop there small fight.

Evan saw a small wave come his way and he smirks, "I use splash attack!" Evan said and the water splashed Jonathan legs and some got in his shorts and butt. "Oh fuck! Cold!" Jonathan said as he covered his behind with his hands. "That's what you get!" Evan said and jonathan smirks. "I don't think so buddy!" Jonathan takes a hold of Evan's hand and yanks him close to him. Evan's chest pumps into Jonathan making Jonathan fall back and slip in seaweed. Evan quickly takes a matter in his hands and his first reaction was to catch him. He wraps his fingers around his back and they both breathe heavily.

They stare deeply into each other's eyes and they study each other's features. Both slowly leaning in as the space between there faces become closer.

"Evan..." Jonathan mumbles and softly presses his lips against Evan's cold lips.

Evan quickly kisses back and helps Jonathan up on his feet while they kiss.

Unkown P.O.V.

" Look at them~! " cooed a giggling voice swatting his lover on the chest. " Ugh! Can they get any more sickening from cuteness, " rumbled a deep voice with a scowl on his face. " Don't be like that! They just need that push, " said the giggling voice from earlier with a serious tone taking over. " Aww Babydoll, You know I don't mean it, " cooed the rumbling voice nuzzling into his lover. The now serious tone voice scoffed crossing his arms over his chest looking the other way. The rumbling voice sighed but smirked with a plan forming in his head. " You know, you look lovely with my marks on your neck, " purred the voice walking to his lover wrapping his arms around his waist. " Not going to fall for it, " said the serious tone squeaking from the cold hands running up his shirt. " Don't you love it when I mark you as mine, " purred the rumbling voice bending the pair down nibbling on his neck. " S-Stop it! " panted resisting voice but wishing his lover wouldn't stop. " Let's go into the bedroom to show you how much I love marking you as mine and mine alone, " purred the voice backing away from his lover holding out his hand. " That would be fun, " cooed the now lustfully voice following after his lover.

~~~~~~


	2. In the Devils Clutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this new series! Thank you for the Views, Comments, and Votes!
> 
> We appreciate that you liked this story as much as we like writing it :D
> 
> Just some notes for you guys that get confused on this chapter:
> 
> Delirious is the evil demon from Jonathan
> 
> Vanoss is the evil demon from Evan
> 
> Delirious is the Top in their relationship and Vanoss is the Bottom. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT BACK AWAY NOW!
> 
> Anyways enough rambling, Here is the Second chapter :D
> 
> Enjoy

~~~~~

A man ran down the alley with sweat on his forehead and wide eyes. He panted as he ran as fast as he could from his stalker. " Come out, Come out, Where ever you are " sung a creepy voice with a giggle from behind him. The man turned a sharp corner yelling from the tall shadow figure standing in his way with slit Baby Blue eyes. " Y-Your not the m-man I'm running from, " stuttered the man walking backward. " Of course not " purred the man walking towards the freaked out man. The man walked back with a grunt hitting something hard. " There you are, " cooed the voice wrapping his arms around his victim.

The man trembled in his hold raising his head back to see Chocolate Brown eyes looking down at him. " Why did you run away? " asked the man cocking his head to the side with a playful sad smile on his face. " I don't know who the fuck you are but that is my poor soul you have, " growled the Baby Blue-eyed man. The man holding his victim pushed the man aside hard against the wall knocking him on the floor groaning in pain. " That is my poor soul. Who the hell are you? " asked the Chocolate-eyed man looking the man up and down.

The Baby Blue-eyed man smirked as this newcomer raked over his body. He licked his lips as he takes in the man in front of him. " The name is Delirious Babe. Who might you be? " asked the man taking a step forward. " Vanoss, " said the man taking a step of his own. The two looked into each others eye as they walked towards each other with their chests pressed together and a smile gap between them. " For a tall person you're cute, " hummed Delirious tracing a hand down Vanoss's chest smirking at the small sound coming from Vanoss.

" For a cocky bastard you're cute too, " said Vanoss tilting his head back to the side letting Delirious nibble on his neck. Delirious wrapped his arms around Vanoss's waist pulling the tall man to him. Vanoss wrapped his arms around Delirious moaned the man's name melting in his arms. Delirious pulled away with a smirk removing his arms around Vanoss's waist touching the newly formed hickey on his smooth neck with a finger. " You're mine now Baby, " purred Delirious gasping in surprise when Vanoss slammed him into the wall next to the unconscious groaning man beside him.

" My turn, " growled Vanoss pushing Delirious's head with the palm of his hand to the side attacking his neck. " Babe, " moaned Delirious grasping his hand in Vanoss's hair pulling him closer as he sucked and bit on his neck. Vanoss pulled away walking back a few steps looking at the lewd man on the wall. " You're mine and I'm yours, " said Vanoss walking to the conscious man rubbing his head. " Now either come over here and split the soul or fight me about it, " said Vanoss kicking the man in the chest knocking the wind out him. Delirious regained himself putting a smirk on his face. " Coming Dear, " hummed the Baby Blue-eyed male walking to a kneeling Vanoss and the pleading man.

Delirious says and vanoss looks at delirious, eye fuckin him before he turns to the victim. Vanoss was about to kill him but delirious quickly takes the man Into his own arms and pulls him away. "Sorry hot stuff, but this guy is mine" Delirious said and vanoss scoffs, "I don't see your name on him, and hot stuff? How unprofessional of you~"

Delirious chuckles and smirks at vanoss. "He doesn't have your name either, and says the one that literally just eye fucked me and is touching me on the job~" Delirious said and vanoss retrieved his hand away from delirious's chest.

"Touche"

"Ummm...."

"Shhhhh, I'll kill you in just a second" Delirious said and vanoss glares at delirious. "No, you won't kill him cause I will!"

"Oh yea?" Delirious said and vanoss quickly takes out his knife and shoves it into the man's neck making him scream in pain. "Yea!" Vanoss said and Delirious smiles. "Fine, have'em" Delirious throws the man at vanoss and vanoss quickly extract his soul away from the body before sighing.

Delirious counts in his head and walks slowly. After he got to one vanoss finally speaks, "Wait...."

Delirious stops and smirks. "What?" He asked and vanoss sighs. "Here....you didn't help me trap him here.....and I guess your kinda cute"

"Wait kinda? I'm super hot" Delirious said as his ego goes to the roof.

They split the soul and vanoss quickly eats it and delirious snaps his fingers and makes it vanish into who knows where.

"Put your hands in the air!" The man said and Delirious smiled. "Is there a problem officer?" Delirious purred and vanoss drops the body to the side making the police flinch. "Now there is" vanoss said and charged at one of the man's but before he could Jonathan had turned into a black Light with blue surrounding it and he goes thru the man. He appeared to the other side and cuts him in half.

Vanoss smirked and walks towards delirious. He pressed himself up against him and delirious smirked. "Hello there"

"Turn around"

"Go for it, show me what you've got~" Delirious said and vanoss smirked. His body spins to the side and quickly takes out a gun and shoots the man square in the face. "Not bad~" Delirious said and vanoss turns to look at the man's back.

Vanoss goes from behind and touches the back muscle. "Not so bad yourself~" vanoss purred and delirious spins around and scoops vanoss in his arm. "Bring me that soul before they leave baby boy~" Delirious said and vanoss makes both souls of the two officers appear in each side. "Good boy~"

Delirious walked out the ally with Vanoss in his arms. The pair giggled and teased each other as Delirious carried him back to his house. Delirious kicked open the door walking to the Navy couch setting Vanoss down gently. " Welcome to your new home Baby Boy, " grinned Delirious crossing his arms over his puffed out chest. Vanoss purred walking around the room in awe. " I think it needs a little Red, " hummed the Chocolate-eyed demon touch the Lazy boy chair turning the furniture Red. " Anything else Babe? " asked Delirious walking behind Vanoss wrapping his arms around his waist.

" How about you show me the bedroom where the magic happens, " suggested Vanoss pushing back into his lover running a hand in Delirious's Brown hair. Delirious groaned sweeping Vanoss off his feet walking down a now Red hallway with a touch of Vanoss's hand. " Fucking tease, " grunted Delirious tossing Vanoss on the bed crawling on top of his lover. Vanoss smirked wrapping his arms around his lover pulling him down smashing their lips together.

Vanoss woke to the brightness in the half Blue and Red room turning around in the tight hold. He buried his face in Delirious's neck wrapping one of his legs around his naked form. Delirious mumbled something under his breath blinking the sleep out of his eyes. " What was that? " muffled Vanoss moving his face from Delirious's neck. " I said Good Morning, " whispered Delirious turning on his side wrapping his arms around Vanoss's waist pulling him to his chest. " Oh, well Good Morning to you too, " hummed Vanoss playing with his lover's hair. Delirious snuggled into Vanoss biting his neck.

" That still hurts! " yelped Vanoss grunting from Delirious getting on top of him. " Not the only thing that's hurting you, " grinned the demon on top laughing as his lover pushed him off him. " Very funny, " said Vanoss slowly moving off the bed whimpering from the pain in his ass. " Do you need me to carry you? " cooed Delirious looking at his lover with a grin a demon could only have.

" Fuck you, " splat Vanoss walking slowly to the door with a stumble in his step. " I got you Baby Boy, " hummed Delirious slipping out of bed picking his lover bridal style walking out the bedroom. " Why did I have to fall for you out of everyone, " sighed Vanoss snuggling into Delirious's chest. " I was too hot to resist and now you're stuck with me, " smugly said Delirious opening the door to the bathroom setting Vanoss on the toilet seat. " I wouldn't change it for the whole world, " smiled Vanoss leaning into the kiss from Delirious.

After getting ready for the day the two demons sat down on the couch in front of the T.V. " You look delicious might I add, " said Delirious licking his lips taking in his lover. Vanoss wore a tight Red muscle shirt underneath an unzipped Red and White jacket. A pair of Black pants with Red converse. " I can say the same for you handsome, " hummed Vanoss looking his lover up and down. Delirious wore a Baby Blue hoodie and Black pants with a pair of Blue converse. " Not as handsome as you, " cooed Delirious kissing his lover on the cheek.

Vanoss giggled grabbing the remote from the small table in front of them. He turned on the T.V. but turned it on a static show. " I wonder if we can pick it up this time, " muttered Vanoss snuggling into Delirious setting the remote on the couch. " Maybe. Knowing myself I'm probably cooking breakfast right now, " said Delirious smiling when he was right looking at his counterpart cooking something on the stove. " How much you bet I'm about to walk in 5...4.. " counted off Vanoss smirking when his own counterpart came out of nowhere walking behind Delirious's counterpart.

" Since it's still morning I think we should surprise them with our presence, " smirked Delirious looking at his lover. Vanoss had the same smirk on his face as Delirious snapping his fingers teleporting them. Vanoss and Delirious appeared right behind the couple startling them. " Hello~! " singed Vanoss with Delirious by his side smirking. " Nice too finally meet you Jonathan, " said Delirious showing all his teeth with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! This is the second chapter done of this series! Only 3 more chapters to go :D
> 
> I hope you have like this story so far! Make sure to check out my Princess's ishaboi_blue profile. She writes amazing stories!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 1873
> 
> Mama Lonnah and Blue out~


	3. Chapter 3: In the Devils Clutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! Sorry for the wait. I had some homework to do and I took a break from updating last week. Now Blue and I are back in business :3
> 
> Only 2 more chapters left from this series. Blue and I hope you enjoyed this short story as much as we did writing for you :D
> 
> REMEMBER!
> 
> Jonathan and Evan are the " angels " in a relationship
> 
> Delirious and Vanoss are the " demons " in a relationship
> 
> Anyways, Let's get into it!
> 
> Warning: Smut
> 
> Enjoy

~~~~~~

Jonathan dropped the skillet with popping grease with Bacon in it as he stared at his look a like. " What the hell, " slowly said Evan looking at his giggling look a like. " Not the reaction I was looking for but we will take it! " giggled Vanoss turning on his heels walking to the table. Delirious smirked as he followed his lover pushing back his own chair with his hands behind his head. " What's cookin good lookin? " asked Delirious winking at Jonathan. Jonathan blushed looking away grabbing napkins from the roll bending down. " Where the hell did you come from? " asked Delirious squatting down keeping eye contact with Delirious. " A different dimension, " answered Delirious leaning over pecking Vanoss on the cheek. Vanoss giggled shoving Delirious away swatting at his chest. " What's wrong Evan? Cat got your tongue. " hummed Vanoss sticking his tongue out licking his lips. Evan blushed walking to the fridge mumbling to himself. The two demons laughed from the pent up emotions from their counterpart. " This is going to be a fun day, " grinned Delirious rising from his seat holding out a hand for Vanoss to take. " What do you mean fun day? " asked Evan closing the fridge door walking back to Jonathan helping his lover up. " Meaning we're going to have fun while you suffer! " said Vanoss with a malice grin. Before the shy couple could say anything their doorbell ringed throughout the house. " Time for the party to start, " laughed Delirious watching as the door opened from Wildcat bursting through it with their friends behind him. " Oh Fuck, " muttered Jonathan and Evan in sync while Delirious and Vanoss laughed their asses off.

" What did you make for breakfast this time Jon? Omelets?? " asked Tyler walking to the chair Vanoss was standing behind. " What? " asked a confused Jonathan when Vanoss sat in the same seat as Tyler but phrased through him. " Oh Johnny, Only you and Evan can see us, " cooed Delirious sitting in the same chair as Brock phrasing right through him. Evan frowned at that wiping it from his face when Brian gave Evan a questioning look. " Don't worry about it, " nervously chuckled Evan walking to the plates Jonathan had for just him and Jonathan. " We came to late, " whined Marcel leaning on Luke's shoulders. Luke patted his lover on the back with a smile. " Maybe if you would have got up like I told you I would have made breakfast, " said Luke looking back at his phone as his lover whined in his ear. " What shall we do today? " asked Delirious taping his chin with a finger standing out of his chair with his hand in the air like he came up with an idea. " Park! " said Delirious with a smile on his face. " The park sounds nice. So does a Ice Cream parlor. " said Vanoss getting out the seat he shared with Tyler. Craig got up from his seat walking towards Jonathan who hasn't looked away from the spot he arrived here. " Anything new Jon? " asked Craig tilting his head to the side. Jonathan startled yelling out the words Delirious and Vanoss were discussing looking away from the group with a blush. " Look how cute he is when he blushes! " squealed Vanoss pulling Delirious on the arm across the room where Jonathan was looking. " Fuck off, " mumbled Jonathan lowly for the two to hear. " Aww, Jonathan that isn't nice. Evan come teach your lover to be nice. " teased Delirious looking over his shoulders at Evan.

"Alright fuckos! Let's get going to the park!" Tyler yelled that the males. "I like him" Delirious commented and vanoss huffs.

"I bet me and Marcel can get there before you guys!" Luke said to Tyler and Tyler smirked, "Oh yea?!"

"Yea! My car against your truck and Brian's normal car and Jonathan's Land Rover!" Luke said and Delirious was all over it.

Vanoss stood at the back glaring at the males as delirious cheered behind the group of males. Craig and marcel were both saying if they can please go inside Brian's car since Brock didn't want to race.

"Pussies!" Tyler yelled at Brian and Brian just swatted him away, "Yea, yea....I'm not the one getting a ticket"

Jonathan gets out the house and Evan goes to the other side of the car to drive. "Jonathan, please tell me we can race!" Delirious said as he pokes Jonathan on the head. "Of course not! Luke already had me with plenty of tickets before!" Jonathan said and Delirious whined but before that can continued delirious decided to poke at Jonathan some more.

"Luke huh?~" Delirious said and Evan gripped the steering wheel. "No, just a best friend-"

"I have a best friend? How cute~"

"Oh fuck off"

Delirious laughs and vanoss sighs. "Put some music on!"

Evan rolled his eyes taps on the radio. Soon a familiar song came up that made delirious and jonathan gasp.

"Oh my god-"

"I love myself..." Delirious said as a family guitar played. "What song is this?" Evan asked and both Jonathan and delirious shout at the top of there longs, "IM ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL! ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

"Oh no..." vanoss said as he covered his face and evan laughs as he sees Jonathan grins like a goof. Seeing him smile like that brought joy to his heart and he turns up the song. "EVAN NO-" vanoss tried to stop him but it was too late.

"WOOOHOOO!"

Evan laughs as he continued to drive.

-

"I GOT HERE FIRST!" Both luke and Tyler yelled and argued. "Thank you from saving us" Craig half teased at the rest of the group and Brock nods in agreement. "Well that was fun" Delirious said as he wraps and arm around Jonathan and vanoss.

Jonathan pushed himself away from delirious and walked towards Evan and gripped his hand. "Let's go get a spot and ice cream" Jonathan said and Evan nods.

" Jealous much Jonhnny Boy? " teased Delirious earning a whack from Vanoss. " We're suppose to help them not tease them, " said Vanoss walking past Delirious with his arms crossed over his chest. Delirious pouted trailing after his lover. " What's wrong with you baby? " asked Delirious wrapping his arms around Vanoss's waist before he could sit down beside Evan. " How about you go ask your new boyfriend Craig, " mumbled Vanoss turning his head to the side hiding his ale face. Delirious, Jonathan, and Evan could only stare at Vanoss as he pouted until Delirious broke the silence. " Is my Evybear jealous, " cooed Delirious crawling to Vanoss spreading his legs getting in between them. Vanoss humped looking everywhere but Delirious.

" Don't be like that Baby Boy, " hummed Delirious bending down kissing Vanoss's bare neck. Vanoss closed his eyes letting out a moan from the light touches of his lover. Jonathan and Evan stared at the couple with blushing faces startling out of their daze from snapping fingers and shouts of their names. " Are you sure you two are alright? " asked Craig with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head. " W-We're fine, " stuttered Evan wrapping an arm around Jonathan pulling him closer to his side. Jonathan didn't say anything only snuggling into his lover hiding his face in Evan's neck. " If you say so, " said Brian getting up from Brock's lap stretching his limbs. " We're about to go get some ice cream. Want to come? " asked Brian helping his boyfriend off the ground. " No thanks, " said Jonathan softly turning his head to face his friends with a shy smile trying his hardest not to look at Delirious sucking Vanoss off.

" Alright then! " said Tyler sling Craig over his shoulders challenging Luke in a race to see who will get their faster with the weight of their lovers. " You're on! " accepted Luke sweeping a screaming Marcel off his feet running to catch up with his challenger. Brian and Brock shook their heads at their friends waving a hand to the cuddling couple walking after the crazy foursome. " Now that we are alone it's time for us to teach you a lesson " purred Delirious catching Jonathan and Evan's attention. The two burst into hot redness from Evan stripped down stark panting with his tongue hanging out and eyes rolled back naked with Delirious naked like his lover inside of his dripping asshole thrusting in slowly. " W-What the F-Fuck!? " stumbled Jonathan looking away from the naked two but Evan surprisingly catched his head with his hands turning his head back to the couple. " Excellent~ " smirked Delirious pulling out of his whining wanton lover.

Evan stares at the side and watches as the couples come back with ice cream, Evan smiled and sighs in relief as he sees his friends coming back, "Aaaaaayeee~, welcome back guys" Evan said and tyler flicks him the bird. The guys giggle and sat down, both Evan and Jonathan forgetting that Vanoss and delirious where getting it on besides them.

Delirious notices and huffs, "Come here love" Delirious said as he drags vanoss next to him.

Soon nothing was heard and jonathan looks around for delirious and vanoss. "Lookin for something~?" Tyler teased and jonathan rolls his eyes at him and then notices delirious having a giant newspaper on his lap.

'How the hell did he get over there?" Jonathan asked himself and then delirious lowered the newspaper to reveal vanoss sucking him off.

Jonathan chocked on his saliva and the group took a notice in that.

"Jonathan, you okay man?" Luke asked first and jonathan nods as he chokes. Evan pats him on the back and jonathan motions with his head to look behind Tyler and evan regretted it instantly as he sees what was going on.

Blush spreads around his cheeks and he looks down as he pats Jonathan on the back again.

"What? What's wrong?" Craig asked as he turned around and for a second and both males panic but remembered that they couldn't see delirious and vanoss, which was good because that would be embarrassing.

After Jonathan stopped coughing he relaxes himself and then jumps as he sees vanoss get laid on the cold table.

His Iris become bigger and he grips Evan's thigh making him jump a bit, completely cutting him off guard and complete cutting him off in the middle of the sentence.

Evan turned around and watches in horror as he sees delirious sucking on vanoss's nipples. Evan looks at Jonathan and sees the horror and forming lust in his beautiful blue eyes.

Evan's pants getting uncomfortably tight for his liking.

"Are you guys okay? It looks like you just remembered leaving the stove on or something" Marcel says as he noticed he looks in there faces.

None of the friends noticed the lust forming in there minds and eyes and jonathan just nods.

Of course evan takes things in his own hands and tells his friends that that's exactly what happened, the stove was left on and they need to go back and check if there house isn't burned down or not. Luckily they belive it, after a minute of silently judging them.

Evan pushed Jonathan through their household keeping his lips smashed against his lovers not paying any mind to a smirking Delirious and a dazed Vanoss. " Do you mind? " asked a breathless Evan holding Jonathan by the waist pulling him closer to his chest. Delirious held his hands in front of him. " Go for it Tiger. Plus it's time for us to leave now since we accomplished what we needed, " said Delirious wrapping an arm around the dazed Vanoss snapping his fingers. " ENJOY YOU TWO~! " laughed Delirious in maniac laughter vanishing out of site. " Thank goodness! " sighed Jonathan slouching a little on Evan's chest looking at his lover through his eyelashes. " We aren't done yet babe, " gently smiled Evan bringing a finger under Jonathan's chin pulling his face back to his pressing their lips together. Jonathan moaned in delight wrapping his arms around his lover's neck hopping up from Evan sliding his hands underneath his legs. Evan balanced themselves carefully up the stairs stopping in front of their door letting out a moan. " Jon, " groaned Evan leaning to the side for Jonathan to kiss and bite down his neck.

" Need you so bad, " mumbled Jonathan pulling away from the Purple bruise forming on Evan's neck. Evan shook his head opening the door closing it with the heel of his foot. " No, This is our first time and I want it to be perfect for the both of us. " said Evan walking to the bedside dropping Jonathan on the bed. Jonathan grunted from the soft impact raising on his elbows. " Just as long as you fuck me I don't care what speed it goes, " hummed Jonathan wrapping his arms back around Evan when he hovered over him. " Now I can see the resemblance between you and Delirious, " chuckled Evan ducking his head down to Jonathan's neck before he could say anything biting down hard drawing a little blood. Jonathan moaned arching his back off the bed wrapping his legs around Evan's waist. " Evan please! " begged Jonathan tilting his head to the side for more room for Evan. " Got to wait baby. So impatient, " said Evan pulling away kissing the hickey on the smooth neck. Jonathan hissed from the cold fingers sliding under his shirt teasing his nipples.

Jonathan pants a bit, to try to bring himself some oxygen into his empty lungs, his body heating up in all places.

He runs his hands along the sides of Evan's sides and just continues to touch does areas as evan continued to slowly kiss up his heck and into his jaw and give him slow passionate kisses in the lips at the end.

Jonathan eyes roll back slightly and he holds onto Evan's back as he does so, slowly driving himself into love and getting himself out of the lust.

He touches all over Evan's torso and back and filled all of the curves and muscles twitch under Jonathan's sweet touch.

Evan decided to tease his lover to get a reaction but pinching his nipples. Jonathan squeaked in the kiss rolling his hips into Evan. Evan groaned biting down on Jonathan's lip using his other hand to pull the hem of his lover's shirt up. Letting go of the swollen lip Evan straddled his lover tossing the shirt on the floor bending down taking one of the Pink nipples in his mouth using the other hand to twist and squeeze. " Don't tease! " groaned Jonathan closing his eyes with his mouth parted slightly. Evan bit down on the nub tugging it gently looking at his lover's lust filled face. Letting go of the nipple with a pop he kissed across Jonathan's chest doing the same to the other nipple. Jonathan tried to swallow his moans going to come out in gurgles from the sharp bite to the Pink nub. " Only have to prep you before you can have what you want, " winked Evan kissing down Jonathan's stomach enjoying the little whines and mewls from his lover.

Evan gripped Jonathan's hips in a vice grip kissing the clothed erection before pulling the zipper down with his teeth. " Fuck me please! " pleaded Jonathan looking down at his lover with Red cheeks and hazy Baby Blue eyes. " Not yet Baby Boy, " purred Evan using his hands to slide Jonathan's pants down throwing them to the side. Jonathan moaned arching his back from the wet cavern swallowing him while. " Fuck Evan! " panted Jonathan grabbing the silky Black hair of his lover. Evan bobbed his head pulling away with only the head in his mouth. He licked the slit with his tongue cupping his hand around the base deepthroating Jonathan again. Jonathan wrapped his legs around Evan's neck crossing his ankles together. Putting his tongue in good use, Evan licked the underside of the erection in his mouth bringing the unoccupied hand to fondle with Jonathan's balls. Jonathan arched off the bed with a loud moan from cumming fast in his lover without warning. Evan eyes widen but took a deep breathe swallowing the unexpected cum slowly pulling away with a string of spit and cum on the tip of his tongue and the soften erection. " Sorry! " squeaked Jonathan quickly sitting up looking around the room for something to wipe Evan's mouth. Evan scooped the excess cum with his finger putting the finger in his mouth. Jonathan heard a happy rumble in front of him turning back to his lover with a raised brow. " Don't swallow it! " hissed Jonathan crawling to his lover pulling his finger out of his mouth. Evan used this to press their mouths together letting Jonathan taste himself.

Salty and Sweet could be tasted in the shared kiss on Joanthan's taste buds. Getting use to the taste of himself Jonathan tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. Evan smiled into the kiss helping his lover out take off his clothes. First the Red jacket, then the White T-shirt, and lastly the Black pants all shoved aside. Jonathan pushed his lover down on the bed with him on top. " Do we even have lube or condom? " asked Jonathan scoffing under his breath when Evan pulled out a tube of lube and a condom from the drawer beside the bed. " I think you planned this, " said Delirious taking the lube from his lover. Evan chuckled ripping open the condom packet pulling out their item. " I did but I didn't expect Delirious and Vanoss to show, " admitted Evan putting the condom on the tip of his erection pulling down the plastic. Jonathan squirted lube on the enclosed erection stroking his lover. " Fuck, " moaned Evan clutching the sheets under his hand biting his lip. " Is this good? " asked Jonathan thumbing over the slit smiling to himself when White liquid leaked from the tip rolling down Evan's cock. " More please! " panted Evan with drool sliding out the side of his mouth. " I think you can wait until you prep me first. Then we can both have what we want~ " purred Jonathan tossing the tube of lube to Evan laying back on his back with his legs spread apart with the puckered hole gaping. Evan caught the lube raising up slowly from his erection poking his stomach. " Cocktease, " huffed Evan squirting some of the lube on his fingers rimming Jonathan's asshole.

" Please! " moaned Jonathan gasping from a finger pushed inside him knuckle deep. " It hurts, " whined Jonathan squirming on the bed. Evan kissed his inner thighs as an apology. " It's going to get better Jonhnny, " cooed Evan thrusting the finger in his lover, Jonathan groaned in pain but soon moaned in pleasure getting familiar with the finger. " Another! " demanded Jonathan eyes rolling in the back of his head from a second finger pushed inside of him knuckle deep. " So tight, " purred Evan curling the fingers smiling in delight from the shout from his lover. " There! Hit there again! " moaned Jonathan pushing back into the fingers for more friction. " I think that's enough, " announced Evan pulling out his fingers to his lover's dismay. " Don't worry, something bigger is going to fill that greedy hole of yours, " cooed Evan getting between his lover lining himself up. Jonathan looked at Evan bringing his hands to his arms squeezing tight. " Ev I'm scared, " admitted Jonathan with a blush on his embarrassed face. Evan smiled at his lover's cuteness bending down kissing his forehead. " Me too Jon, " said Evan nuzzling his lover kissing his cheek leaving a trail to his lover's lips. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Evan's neck and his legs around his waist.

With his lover distracted Evan pushed in his lover staying still letting his lover get use to his girth. " F-fuck! " stuttered Jonathan breaking away from the kiss tightening his grip on his lover squirming under Evam panting. " I'm sorry baby, " cooed Evan peppering his lover with kisses. Jonathan whimpered from the movement pushing back slowly groaning in pain. " Just tell me when to move, " whispered Evan adjusting his weight taking a load off his lover. Jonathan nodded adjusting himself with the cock in his ass gasping from the pleasure from rubbing against his bundle nerves of ecasty. " Evan move, " moaned Jonathan leaning his head back mouth open. Evan bent down kissing the smooth neck pulling out with only the tip in his lover thrusting back in. Gasps and whimpers left Jonathan's mouth from the pounding his lover delivered.

Evan placed his hands on each side of Jonathan's head thrusting into his lover. " Fuck your tight! " moaned Evan feeling Jonathan squeeze around his cock. " So big, so full, " babbled Jonathan eyes rolled back into his head drool leaking on the side of his mouth. Evan placed a hand on Jonathan's hips lifting his bottom up slightly getting a better angle at his lover's pleasure spot. Jonathan was a pure wreck tightening around his lover pushing back for more. " I'm going to cum! Evan please! " panted Jonathan curling his toes. " Cum together, " groaned Evan rolling his hips feeling the hot feeling at the bottom of his belly. With a few more thrusts the two deflowered lovers came together yelling each others name. Evan pulled out of his lover laying beside him on his back. The room was silent with only the harash breathing circulating in the room. " How was it? " asked Evan breaking the silence looking at his lover. " Amazing, " moaned Jonathan looking at Evan with a smile. Evan smiled back wrapping his arms around Joanthan's waist pulling him closer. " I love you Jonhnny, " cooed Evan kissing his lover's sweaty forehead. " Love you too Ev, " giggled Jonathan nuzzling in his lover drifting off to sleep right behind Evan.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hopefully, this chapter will make it up for you guys :D
> 
> It's hard writing first time smut xD Just ask ishaboi_blue
> 
> Evan and Jonathan have finally boosted their relationship thanks to the two demons! What will happen to Delirious and Vanoss when they get back to their dimension? Find out next time in the next chapter!
> 
> Only 2 more chapter left guys and it will end.
> 
> Thank you guys for the Votes, Views, and Comments :3
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Words: 3969
> 
> Mama Lonnah and Princess Blue out~


	4. Chapter 4: In the Devils Clutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter guys! Maybe there will be a fifth.....We don't know yet xD. Anyways, We hope you enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> Warning: This is going to have Top!Delirious and Bottom!Vanoss. If you don't like it back away now but if you are still here then sit back and relax for a spicy time~
> 
> Enjoy~

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Vanoss teleported the two back to their dimension Delirious stretched his arms over his head cocking his hips to the side. " Home Sweet Home, " said Vanoss walking to the couch in front of the T.V. " Thank goodness that's over! Now I can finally relax and catch up some missing time, " said Delirious taking a deep breath walking to the couch were his lover sat. Vanoss happily cuddle into Delirious side. Delirious chuckled wrapping an arm around Vanoss's waist and the other arm behind his head using it as a pillow. " What has got you so cuddly? " asked the Baby Blue-eyed Demon looking down at his smaller lover. " Nothing, " hummed Vanoss shifting into Delirious's lap looking down at his lover with Chocolate Brown eyes. " Someone wants to be bold tonight, " purred Delirious wrapping his arms around Vanoss's waist as Vanoss wrapped his arms around Delirious's waist. " Just wanted a little bit of attention, " cooed the Browned eye demon brushing his lips against Delirious. Delirious groaned running his hand down the small of Vanoss's back squeezing his ass. " Baby you know you will always have Daddy's attention, " purred Delirious closing the gap between the two. Vanoss moaned into the kiss tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Delirious flicked his tongue on Vanoss's bottom lip asking for entrance. Vanoss opened his mouth to his lover battling him with his tongue for dominance. Knowing he wasn't going to win Vanoss fought against his lover losing the battle like always. The two pulled away from the messy tongue battle with drool sliding down their chins and panting hard from their chest with a string of saliva on the tip of their tongue. " God baby I could just eat you up, " rumbled Delirious bending down kissing on Vanoss's long smooth neck. " Please do Daddy! " moaned Vanoss clutching a hand in Delirious's Brown hair tugging on the locks from the hard bite on his neck. Delirious sucked on the patch of skin humming in delight from the small droplet of iron on his tongue. Vanoss threw his head back showcasing the rest of his smooth skin. " Mark me as yours, " panted Vanoss rocking his hips on Delirious's hard erection pressing against his inner thighs. Delirious didn't need any more orders to mark his lover biting down on any skin that hasn't formed or bruised. Vanoss was a moaning mess above Delirious tugging and pulling on his hair as he begged for more. " Fuck me, " moaned Vanoss yelping from the switched positions with Delirious on top of Vanoss while he was pressed against the couch with Delirious between his legs. " That's the plan Baby Boy, " smirked the Baby Blue-eyed Demon with a smirk on his face licking his lips.

Delirious caressed his lover's cheek tracing a finger down his jaw line to his chest where his nipples were hard and showing. " So hard from simply making out, " hummed Delirious circling the erect nipple with his fingertip using his other hand to slither down to the hem of his lover's shirt pulling the clothing. " Delly please! " groaned Vanoss rising up on his elbows helping his lover out. " Shush baby. Let Daddy take care of you, " said Delirious replacing his finger for his mouth sucking on one of the nipples with the hand pinching the other. Vanoss moaned arching his back clutching to the pillows. Pulling away from the nipple Delirious kissed across to the other nipple teething this time. Vanoss thrust his hips into Delirious wrapping his legs around his lover crossing his ankles. " Patience Baby Boy, " whispered Delirious looking at his lover as he kissed a trailed past his navel to the hem of his pants. " Daddy please fuck me! " panted Vanoss staring into his dominate boyfriend with lust filled eyes. " Daddy will but I have to prep you first, " said Delirious still looking at his lover pulling the zipper down with his teeth nuzzling the hard bulge in his boxers. Delirious used his teeth to pull his boxers down enough for Vanoss's erection to fling up with pre-cum oozing out the tip. Vanoss closed his eyes bowing his back from the heated mouth swallowing his leaking erection. " Daddy don't tease me, " moaned Vanoss grasping Delirious's hair tugging his lover down on his erection thrusting himself in his mouth. Delirious held onto Vanoss's hips with one hand as he swallowed his lover tightening his mouth around the base and using the other to fondle with his balls. Vanoss couldn't form any words but only gasp and moan from his lover almost bringing him to climax. " Delly I'm going to cum! " moaned Vanoss pushing down more of Delirious's head on his pulsing erection. Even though Delirious didn't have a gag reflex he wanted to relieve his lover from his high. Choking on the erection in his mouth he produced more saliva humming in delight from the Vanoss's cum shooting in the back of his throat along with his drool. Vanoss screamed loudly probably alerting his neighbors from the shuddering orgasm his lover magically mouth. Delirious licked a strip on the sensitive erection leaning forward to Vanoss's lips kissing his lover letting him have a taste of himself. Vanoss whined when Delirious pulled away before he could wrap his arms around his neck. " Daddy please fuck me now. Fuck you Baby Boy until I can't feel my legs, " begged Vanoss raising his legs in the air pushing his hands under his ass lifting his hips for Delirious to see the Pink puckering hole gaping wanting to be filled.

" Daddy is almost done baby, let me prep you nice and good so I can fill your needy hole, " grinned Delirious rubbing two fingers on his lips humming in delight as his sucked on his fingers. " Such a good boy for Daddy, " purred Delirious bending down nipping on Vanoss's inner thigh. Vanoss moaned around the fingers sucking on them getting them wet enough for his hole. " That's good. " rumbled Delirious tracing the wet fingers down his body rimming the hole. Vanoss gasped curling his toes when Delirious pushed in one finger knuckle deep. " Damn I can feel your ass squeezing me, " said Delirious thrusting another finger in his lover in the angle earning a cry from Vanoss. " That didn't take long, " smirked Delirious thrusting the fingers in licking the underside of the limping erection. " Daddy please! Give me something bigger, " pleaded Vanoss thrusting back into the fingers whining from the emptiness in his ass but whimpered from Delirious sucking on his sensitive head. Delirious pulled away licking his lips standing up looking over his lewd lover. " For being such a good boy for Daddy I'll give you the reward you so humbly wanted, " purred Delirious pulling down the zipper of his pants pushing the pants down to his ankles kicking them to the side somewhere. He slid a hand in his boxers grasping his hard erection stroking himself. " Fuck, " panted Delirious pulling down his boxers down with his vacant hand continuing pumping himself with droplets of pre-cum trailing down his erection. " Are you ready Baby Boy? " asked Delirious lifting Vanoss from under his legs to sit on the couch and have Vanoss hover over his standing hard erection. " Yes Daddy, " said Vanoss wrapping his arms around Delirious's neck moaning from the tip pushing into his gaping hole slowly. " Are you positive Van? " teased Delirious looking into his lover's eyes. " For fuck sakes Del if you don't fuck me I'm going to find someone else! " growled Vanoss moaning loudly from the hard thrust in his ass. " No one is going to fuck you but me! " hissed Delirious holding his lover's hips pushing him down on his erection. " Fuck yes! Delirious fuck me hard! " moaned Vanoss keeping his bounces with the same rhythm his lover created. Delirious flipped them over with Vanoss legs over his shoulders. " Going to fuck you hard baby, " grunted Delirious holding on to the wall for leverage pounding into his lover. Vanoss bowed his back in a perfect arch sliding his legs down to Delirious's waist crossing his ankles pulling his lover closer to him. " So tight around me, " groaned Delirious pulling out with only the tip in Vanoss's ass before thrusting in hard into his lover.

Vanoss panting with drool sliding out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back. " So close! Daddy cum inside of me! Fill your boy with your seed! " begged Vanoss wrapping his hand around his now hard erection stroking himself. " Daddy's going to fill your tight ass with his cum, " said Delirious slapping Vanoss on the ass growling in the back of his throat as he came into Vanoss. " DADDY~! " moaned Vanoss spilling his seed on his stomach as he was filled to the brim by Delirious thrusting into his climax. " Fuck yes! " sighed Delirious bending down licking Vanoss's cum off his stomach. Vanoss whimpered from the tough tongue darting across his stomach. Finished with cleaning Vanoss's stomach Delirious pulled out of his lover kissing him as an apology from his sensitive insides. " Cuddle with me, " said Vanoss holding out his arms waiting for Delirious to pick him up. Delirious smiled weakly picking his lover up. " I love you Van, " said Delirious walking upstairs pecking his boyfriend on the lips. Vanoss smiled tightening his arms around Delirious. " I love you too Delly, " whispered Vanoss fall asleep before he could touch the bed.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 smuts in this chapters and hopefully this redeems me for not making smut in a while.
> 
> Was it good or to your liking? I feel like I didn't loose the Lonnah touch but it's up to the Queen of smut LazerKitten to judge me :D
> 
> Comment and vote :D
> 
> Make sure to check out ishaboi_blue books and follow!
> 
> Words: 1762
> 
> Mama Lonnah and Blue out~


	5. Chapter 5: In the Devils Clutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! Thank you guys for Commenting, Viewing, and Voting! Means so much to us that you are enjoying this collaboration :D
> 
> I would like to thank ishaboi_blue for joining me to write this short story!
> 
> Make sure to check her out. She makes some fabulous stories!
> 
> Anyways, without further notice, enjoy the last chapter of this amazing book!
> 
> P.s. If you don't like Top!Delirious then back away now! This is your warning. If you're still here I hope Blue and I satisfied your smut needs >:D

~~~~~~~~

The door burst open with Jonathan giggling his ass off with a smirking Evan behind him. " Come back here little Jonathan " cooed Evan closing the door with a kick of his heel walking slowly in the room. Jonathan was hidden behind the wall between the Kitchen and Living room. He covered his mouth to muffle his giggle when Evan shuffled closer to his spot. " Come out, Come out wherever you are " singed Evan hearing a faint muffled giggle from the kitchen. Evan smirked straightening his form walking to the kitchen. " Seems like I heard a giggle from the kitchen, " said Evan casually walking into the room with his hands on his hips looking around. Jonathan quietly and carefully walked into the Living room glancing around the room from any site of his lover. " I think I pulled it off, " thought Jonathan with a smile on his face screaming a manly scream from strong arms wrapping around his waist.

" Caught you Love~ " purred a deep voice in his ear nibbling on the tip. Jonathan moaned gripping the arms around his middle. " Damn! Seems you do babe, " said Jonathan leaning his head to the side giving more room for his boyfriend to mark him. " I guess I get the reward then, " said Vanoss latching on to the smooth neck of his boyfriend biting down drawing a little droplet of blood. " I guess you do, " hummed Jonathan leaning his head back on Evan's shoulders glancing up at his lover when he pulled away from the Purple bruise forming. " What do I win? " asked Evan mouthing on Jonathan's jaw moving one hand up his front stopping at his chest rubbing a hand against the erect nipple. " How about you take me to bed and find out Daddy , " purred Jonathan moving his face away from Evan rubbing his ass against Evan's erection moving away before Evan could hold him again.

" Don't tease me Baby Boy, " growled Evan watching his lover hips sway side to side stopping at the bottom of the staircase glancing over his shoulders with a seductive expression. " I wouldn't dream of it Daddy, " purred Joanthan winking at Evan walking up the stairs slapping his ass disappearing up the stairs. Evan felt his mouth water from that perfect ass Jonathan ass jiggle from the slap it recieved from Jonathan. " You're so going to get it Baby, " chuckled Evan darkly walking up the stairs with a mischievous smirk on his face. Jonathan smiled hearing the heavy footsteps of his lover slowing making his way towards him. " Daddy wanted to play with his Baby boy today? " asked Jonathan feeling the tight grip on his arms turning him around to face Evan. " Damn right I do! " growled Evan pushing Jonathan against the wall smashing their lips together pressing his hot body against Jonathan's.

Jonathan gasp as Evan bites his soft pink bottom lip and let's his hands tremble as he touches Evan's chest.

"E-evan...." He gasped softly and Evan tensed up. He pulls away and jonathan stares at Evan's dark chocolate eyes.

Lust clouds over them and jonathan grins at him, "Someones excited~" he teased and Evan pouts a little but it was quickly replaced with a smirk that ate Jonathan inside, "I may be excited but I'm not as excited as you are~" Evan said as grinds his leg on Jonathan's hard on.

Jonathan buckles up and grips Evan's shirt as he pants softly. "Yea that's right~" Evan teased and jonathan let's out small moans and rocks his hips against Evan's leg.

"Someone seems needy today~"

" I'm not the only one big boy, " purred Jonathan pushing Evan away walking into the center of the room turning around to face his lover with a smirk. " Going to give me a show Baby boy? " asked Evan walking into the doorway leaning on his side. Jonathan winked at his lover turning around wrapping his arms around his body. " I don't know I'm? " asked Jonathan swaying his hips running his hands down his sides throwing his head back with his swollen lips parted. He grabbed the hem of his pants pulling them down doing a little shimmy to get them down to his ankles kicking the jeans to the side. He gave out a slight moan from the cool breeze in the room grabbing the hem of his shirt slowly raising the clothing up his body. Evan bit his lips forcing himself to stay in place watching his lover tease him. Staring at the smooth skin glowing in the sunlight from the window in front of Jonathan. Jonathan glanced behind him with a smirk patting his clothed ass. " Come and get it, " hummed Jonathan swallowing a moan from the strong grip around his waist pushing him back into a muscular chest.

" Why are you such a tease! " hissed Evan running his hand down Jonathan's front gripping the hard erection poking through the boxers. " No reason, " moaned Jonathan rubbing his ass against Evan's raging boner. Evan had enough of the teasing grabbing his lover under his legs throwing him hard on the bed. Jonathan bounced on the mattress before getting pinned by his lover. " Enough foreplay. Time for the real deal, " smirked Evan pressing his mouth to Jonathan's rolling his hips. Jonathan moaned wrapping his legs around Evan's waist surprising his lover by flipping them over with Evan on the bottom. " Not until you shed some clothes, " huffed Jonathan breathless from the hard passionate kiss. Jonathan didn't give Evan no time to talk before smashing their lips together again unzipping his jacket with his hands helping his lover with his arms tossing the jacket off the bed. He tugged on the white shirt wrapping his arms around Evan's neck keeping their lips together.

Evan broke away from the kiss to throw his White shirt to the side before pressing his lips back on Jonathan's. Jonathan broke their kiss with salvia on the tip of their tongues kissing down Evan's toned chest past his navel to the hem of his pants. " Why did you wear a belt! " huffed Jonathan unbuckling the item that was in his way. Evan chuckled breathlessly from the fuss Jonathan was having with his belt lifting his hips for Jonathan to slide his pants down. Smiling as a thanks for help Jonathan pushed Evan back down on the bed nipping playfully at the hard bulge poking through his lover's boxers. " Don't tease Jon, " groaned Evan placing his hands in Jonathan's unruly Brown hair curling his fingers in the curls from Jonathan using his teeth to pull down his boxers scraping his teeth gently on the hard hot cock.

Being the little tease he was, Jonathan lapped at the pre-cum oozing from the slit of the pulsing erection. " So delicious~ " purred Jonathan looking at his lover in the eyes taking the tip in his mouth sucking gently. Evan threw his head back tightening his grip in Jonathan's hair moaning his lover's name. " Oh My! We are late~ " giggled a familiar voice. Jonathan and Evan froze in their spots with Red spreading on their cheeks. " Aww~ Don't stop you two. It was just getting good~ " chuckled a manic laugh filled with lust. Jonathan wanted to be brave since it was already an embarrassing moment for the two pulled away from the hard erection to see the one and only Delirious and Vanoss with smirks on their faces.

Evan's cock aches for attention and he groans catching everyone's eyes. With flushed cheeks he looks at Jonathan with pleading eyes that said 'do something, fucksake' and the first thing that Jonathan was thinking was putting that girth back in his mouth and that's exactly what he did. Evan flinches slightly and grips Jonathan's hair. "Fuck..." He whispered and bites his lip as he throws his head back and bit.

"This looks more like a Porno~" vanoss teased and jonathan blushes harder if it was even possible and sucked harder. He bobbed his head and pulled away to lick round the tip. He puts his hand on the base of the cock and slowly moves it around his lips. He jerks evan off as he licks the base and a vain that was popping out from the side and sucked on Evan's balls just to tease, feeling a little bit more comfortable even though he was still embarrassed that he was being watched.

Evan pants and bites his lip again as he feels himself just about to release.

"Stop" Someone said and jonathan stops. "Lick under the tip...." vanoss said and jonathan does as he was told.

Vanoss shivers and evan tenses up as he chokes on a groan. His muscles flex and then comes all over Jonathan's face.

Jonathan flinches and milks evan off as he continued to lick under the tip. Evan shakes as he continued to cum long hot thick shots of the salty sweet white cum.

"Who knows your better then yourself~" Delirious said and pulls Jonathan up. Everyone watched delirious scoop up the cum on Jonathan's face and he pushed it in his mouth. Everyone's eyes shot wide open and watched as jonathan whimpered around delirious's finger. "Don't make that face...you know you like it~" Delirious said and jonathan blushed. "On the bed.....your pants are socked...vanoss you too" he ordered and both Jonathan and Evan get in bed. Evan stands up awkwardly next to delirious and delirious snaps his fingers to remove every pice of clothing that they had on. "Hope you don't think this is over Evan~" Delirious purred as he winks at evan and walks in between Jonathan and vanoss shaking legs. "Spread them" Delirious ordered and vanoss quickly opens wide and evan flushed feeling embarrassed. "You too Jonathan" Delirious said and jonathan slowly spreads his legs to reveal more of himself. "Good~" Delirious said as he smirks.

" What the hell does he have planned? " thought Evan to himself watching Delirious trace his hands on Vanoss and Jonathan's skin. " Are you going to stand there or are you coming to help me get our Baby boys off? " asked Delirious pumping Jonathan and Vanoss off while looking over his shoulders with a grin. Evan blushed but shook it off taking small steps towards the demon. " Good~ " purred Delirious moving his hand away from Jonathan cooing at the smaller male as Evan took his place. " What's the plan here? " asked Evan taking hold of his lover's hard erection thumbing the slit smearing the pre-cum as substitute lube. " The plan Daddy-o is to fuck our Baby boys, " smirked Delirious jerking his hand faster as Vanoss arched off the bed moaning his lover's name.

" That I can do, " said Evan tugging on the pulsing erection in his hand using his other hand to juggle Jonathan's balls. That took Delirious by surprise but grinned none the less. " This is about to get fun and messy, " laughed Delirious squeezing Vanoss just in time for him to cum in Delirious's hand squirting cum on his stomach and his boyfriend's hand. " Glad we can finally agree on something, " said Evan grinning from the shudders and spams of Jonathan coming apart squirting his cum on his stomach and Evan's hand. " Bonding over sex huh? This is a start of a new friendship, " purred Delirious patting Vanoss on his inner thigh. Vanoss knew that signal rolling on his stomach raising his ass in the air looking behind him. " Good boy, " cooed Delirious looking at Evan nodding his head. Evan followed Delirious;s lead patting Jonathan the same way. " Come on Baby boy time for your reward for being so good, " said Evan couldn't help resisting slapping Jonathan on the ass when he rolled over on his stomach. Jonathan moaned raising his ass in the air shaking his hips. " Spank me more, " husked out looking at his lover with lust filled eyes.

Evan grinned fulfilling his lover's demand slapping the fleshy tissue leaving a Red print. " Damn Jonathan never knew you liked getting spanked, " panted Vanoss biting his lips to keep his moans down as he was getting fingered. " Nothing wrong getting a little Red in the ass once in a while, " moaned Jonathan pushing back into Evan's fingers. " What's your kink? " asked Jonathan arching his back in the air. " Let's just say some rope and a blindfold, " grinned Vanoss whining in dismay from the fingers leaving his ass. " Less talking more fucking, " said Delirious shifting Vanoss by the hips facing Jonathan. " Position him the same as Vanoss Evan, " commanded Delirious nodding his head in approval from Evan doing as he was told. " Now the real fun begins, " smirked Delirious placing his hands on Vanoss's hips in a vice grip. Evan already had his hands on Jonathan's hips rimming his asshole with the tip of his cock. " Don't tease! " groaned Jonathan pushing back hoping to get what he desired in him.

Delirious snapped his fingers and lube appeared right infront of him. He covered his dick in lube and passed it to Evan "here....I wouldn't want you to hurt him" Delirious said and Evan smiles,"Thank you" he said and used some on himself before pushing inside him slowly.

Jonathans eyes closed shut as he evan enters him and holds vanoss's hand for support. Vanoss looks at Jonathan in shock and smiles at the tiny soul and holds Jonathan's hand back. Moans escaped there lips as both delirious and evan fuck them at the somewhat same rhythm. "Awww, look at you two~" Delirious said while still thrusting into vanoss's gapping asshole. Evan opened his eyes and sees what was happening and couldn't help but smile. "You two are cute" Evan commented and leaned forward to kiss Jonathan's Pink shaking shoulder. "It's okay baby....open your eyes please, let me see of your okay" Evan said worryingly thinking he could of hurt Jonathan but as soon as jonathan opened his eyes, his baby blue eyes sparkled so bright even delirious stopped to stare. "I'm fine...k-keep going Evan...." Jonathan whispered and everyone almost awed at how cute he said it.

" How cute, " cooed Delirious reaching over pinching Jonathan's cheeks. Jonathan blushed from all the attention on him. " Aww Jonhnny~ " squealed Vanoss grabbing him by the chin stroking his cheek with his thumb. Jonathan blushed more looking into Vanoss's eyes. " That's one hell of a cute site, " groaned Evan pulling out of his lover pushing back in with force. Said force rocked Jonathan into Vanoss smashing their lips together. " Damn, " gasped Delirious stopping his thrusting to look at the two males on the bed lock lips. The two widened their eyes as their tongues clashed together in the wet heat. The two relaxed in the kiss tilting their heads in the opposite direction deepening the kiss. " Holy shit, " mumbled Evan bending over slowly thrusting in his lover. Jonathan moaned in the kiss grabbing on to Vanoss's chin to keep him still in the kiss. " Hottest thing ever, " grunted Delirious leaning over Vanoss's back steadying himself as he thrust into his lover.

Drool seeped down the side of their mouths sliding down to the chin dripping on the bed in a small puddle. " I'm going to cum! " panted Evan feeling the heat bubble at the bottom of his stomach quickening his thrusts. " Me too! " seethed Delirious clawing Vanoss's hips leaving bruises on his lover. Vanoss and Jonathan broke their messy kiss with saliva at the tip of their tongues. " Who knew you could be a good kisser, " panted Vanoss bending down squeezing around his lover. " Learn something today then, " grinned Jonathan pushing back into Evan's thrusts. With moaning and panting from their lovers Delirious and Evan gave a few more thrusts before busting into their lover's. Delirious flopped to the side pulling Vanoss with him without pulling out of him. " You forgot to pull out, " giggled Vanoss lifting a leg to help his tired lover. Delirious groaned pulling himself out of his lover. Evan pulled out of his lover flopping on top of Jonathan. " Ev you're heavy! " giggled Jonathan pushing his lover off him snuggling into him. Evan smiled wrapping his arms around Jonathan kissing his sweaty forehead. The two couples laid in silence as they laid in the aftermath of their love making.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING " In the Devils Clutches "! I hope we did a wonderful job to entertain you :D
> 
> Sorry for the Grammar mistakes!
> 
> Remember! Go check out my Princess's books ishaboi_blue. Follow her while you're at it. She doesn't disappoint :)
> 
> Thanks again for the Comments, Views, and Voting
> 
> See you in the next book!
> 
> Words: 2965
> 
> Mama Lonnah and Ishaboi out~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of " In the Devils Clutches " because there will be more to come soon! If you're still confused Blue and I are here to help you understand the best way we can. I promise it sounded so much better in my head when I was brainstorming.
> 
> Anyways, you should go check out ishaboi_blue's stories! She writes awesome stories and while you're at it follow her :D
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 1542
> 
> Mama Lonnah and Blue out~


End file.
